


This Stays Between You And Me

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Frottage, Grinding, Helping a friend out, M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finds himself watching porn with Niall and when both get extremely turned on they use each other to get off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Stays Between You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> A little help never hurt?  
> Kudos/comments welcomed !

Louis wasn’t sure how they ended up doing what they were doing. He could simply blame it on boredom but he knew it wasn’t that. It was because the boys had been on tour way too long and hadn’t had the chance to exactly wank off whenever they had the urge too. He wasn’t even sure how Niall got involved but all Louis knew was both of them now sat in his hotel room watching porn on his laptop. Usually Louis would watch it alone but when Niall had caught him then asked to join Louis had shrugged and patted the place on the bed beside him.

Now as the short film wrapped up, Louis was chewing his lip nervously, unable to move due to the tent in his sweats. Glancing over at Niall he saw the Irish lad was shifting uncomfortably and all Louis managed to do was lean over and shut his laptop. Looking at Niall he cleared his throat and muttered, “Uh are you just as turned on as me?” He watched as Niall glanced over at him and spoke, “Yeah…” Nodding his head he knew the other boys had all gone out for the evening wanting to get dinner and shop a little. Clearing his throat once more he spoke, “Perhaps we could help each other out? Using my hand has gotten kind of old…” He saw Niall take in his words then remark, “Same here. “

They sat in silence for a few more seconds then Niall asked, “So if we helped each other out no one has to know right?” As the words hit him Louis nodded and remarked, “Of course no one has to know…” As he finished speaking he heard Niall add, “Good because I need this.” With that he felt as Niall launched himself on him their lips colliding. Louis couldn’t help but kiss the boy hungrily his lips missing the taste of another’s on his. His back pressed into the mattress, Louis clawed at Niall’s chest. He felt their lips break and felt as Niall tugged his shirt of before yanking his own off.

Pulling Niall’s lips back down onto his, he ran his fingers through Niall’s blonde locks grasping them. Their lips broke every few seconds gasping for air before plunging into it once more. Finally they broke and locking eyes, he watched as Niall beckoned towards their sweats and Louis nodded before lifting his hips up. He felt as Niall yanked them off of his body before sliding his own off. As Niall hovered over him they both stared at their hard ons. Finally as they both realized their was no turning back Niall’s lips were back on his. 

Louis moaned as Niall’s lips left his and his mouth attached to Louis’s collarbone. As the younger boy sucked and mouthed his flesh giving little nips every few seconds Louis pushed his hips forward. As their hips met he sighed in relief as Niall got the picture and began to grind against him. Their cocks rubbed against one another and as Niall’s mouth continued to work on him, Louis couldn’t help but moan. Grasping at Niall’s back, Louis clawed at it hoping he wouldn’t leave any marks. As Niall grinded harder and faster against him, Louis gasped for air writhing beneath the Irish boy.

Allowing the feeling to take over him, Louis threw back his head allowing Niall to move his mouth to his neck. The hard sucks driving Louis insane along with the intense grinding. Finally with a scream he moaned, “Fuck…Ni…About…To…Come.” Gasping for air between each word he felt as Niall nipped at his neck, which sent Louis over the edge. Feeling himself come, he felt as Niall picked up the pace continuing to grind against him. Louis felt as Niall stopped and buried his head into Louis’s neck. Hearing and feeling the vibrations of Niall’s moan he knew the boy had hit his own orgasm and Louis could feel the come on him. 

They remained liked that for a few minutes and finally Niall lifted up his head. Licking his lips he smiled as Niall leaned down and plucked a long heated kiss onto his lips. As it broke he felt as Niall rolled off of him and climbed off the bed disappearing into the bathroom before returning with one of the towels. He watched as Niall cleaned himself up before climbing onto the bed and wiping Louis clean. Finally satisfied with his work, Louis sat up and the both hesitated before reaching for their sweats. Louis watched as Niall slid on his t-shirt too before standing. Chewing his lips he smiled as Niall spoke, “Thanks Lou for whatever that was.” Nodding his head he spoke, “Thank you too.” He watched as Niall hesitated once more before adding, “Do you mind if we uh did that again soon? Its way better then my hand.” Louis couldn’t help but smile as Niall turned a deep red and he spoke, “Anytime Ni because it is way better then a hand.” This sent both boys into a chuckle and a few seconds later Louis watched as Niall slipped out of the room.


End file.
